1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fish farming More particularly, it relates to a method of raising fish in a controlled environment containing a variable bacteria media and a continuous effluent removal system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The raising of fish for market is a rapidly developing industry in the United States Although Asian and European fish culture systems have existed for centuries, they have existed in a quasi wild state. Intensive concentrations of fish within a small growing tank was not feasible until recently, since natural metabolic activity of the fish produced sufficient wastes to eventually either kill or radically stunt the growth of the fish.
Attempts have been made in recent years to grow fish in restricted tanks in high concentrations such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,902; 4,182,267; 4,211,183; 4,892,651 and 4,951,606. While these patents describe methods of growing fish intensively, they require large amounts of power, fresh water or an elaborate tank cleaning process. A system is needed to raise fish in a limited space environment without the use of substantial energy resources either from electric power or flowing water.